Beetles
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Beide Gesichter zu stillen Fratzen verzogen. Die Münder riesige, Löcher mit aufgerissenen Lippen die Weit offen standen, die Augen, tief geschwärzte, seelenlose Murmeln, die jetzt anstelle der Augen in den Augenhölen saßen. Ihre Nasen schienen wie abgestorben. Wie faulende Leichen in einem Sarg. Die Haut allerdings aschfahl, als wäre sämtliches Blut gewichen.


_I am moving on a deep and muddy bottom and wearing unrecognized feathers._

_Am I "attractive"? The "unreasonable" action suits me, doesn't it? That's fine. I am living, spoiled very fuck'in doubter! _

_Natural born trash human _

_Natural born worthless fellow _

_Natural born rebel spirit _

_It is as good as rotted oranges_

_The GazettE – Cockroach_

* * *

_Ein verwirrter, lauter, frequenter Summton, der Tausende von Ursprüngen zu haben schien. Das Bild vor ihren Augen flackerte und knisterte vor sich hin, wie eine Störung im Fernsehbildschirm. Nur, dass die kleinen Körnchen nicht schneeweiß waren, wie sie so herum flimmerten. Sie waren grau. Ein dreckiger Farbton. Sie konnte sich auch irren, aber es wirkte beinahe so, als würden sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer dunkler. Nein. Das bildete sie sich nicht ein. Die Körnchen wurden schwärzer. Immer mehr, bevor sie sich schließlich in Windeseile verflüchtigten und dem Platz machten, was sie normalerweise „Alltag" nannte._

_Es schien, als würden sie genau davor fliehen._

_Ein exzellenter Start in den Tag. Sie würde dann später lachen..._

_Auf den Ersten Blick, schien alles normal. Wie an jedem anderen Tag. Die Hasen tapsten durch die Gegend und verrichteten die Arbeit, für die man sie zusammengebaut hatte, das Schiff glänzte in seinem üblichen elektronisch angehauchtem Stil und sowohl Jiki, als auch Tsukitachi wuselten von Zeit zu Zeit durch die Gänge._

_Sie blieb stehen. Es wirkte alles normal. Trotzdem ließ sie sich wohl kaum so leicht täuschen... Auf den Circus Schiffen war es nie „normal"! Irgendein Problem gab es einfach immer, das ließ gar keinen Spielraum für Diskussionen. Es war einfach so._

_Ein Sirren ertönte. Ein Sirren, dass sich durch ihre Ohren, in ihren Kopf Stahl und dort, von den Wänden abprallte und immer wieder zurück geworfen wurde, wie ein Gummiball. Mit einem Mal vibrierte ihr ganzer Kopf und ließ kurzzeitig ihre Sicht verschwimmen._

_Fiel das nur ihr auf? Wenn ja, wie konnte das sein? Wie konnten die Anderen sich nicht davon in ihrem Tun stören lassen? Zumindest die Hasen, sollten es doch mitbekommen haben, sie waren immerhin für so einen Fall konstruiert worden!_

_Doch da waren keine Hasen mehr... Irgendwann waren sie verschwunden, hatten sich möglicherweise vor irgendetwas versteckt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung aus welchem Grund, oder vor was, aber es musste einfach so sein._

_Jiki tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb wenige Meter vor ihr stehen. In seinen Augen eine Leere, die sie bei noch niemandem bisher gesehen hatte. Seine Mundwinkel waren heruntergezogen und seine Lippen zu einer Art Strich zusammen gepresst. Trotzdem wirkte sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, stumm und leer._

_Sie hatte gerade vor gehabt, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Irgendwie. Vielleicht ein bissiger Kommentar. Doch dazu kam sie nicht mal. Die Käfer kamen ihr zuvor. Kleine achtbeinige Drecksviecher, die aus seiner Kopfhaut zu wachsen schienen, seine Haare hinunter triften, an seiner Kleidung hinunter rannen, bis sie schließlich zu seinen Füßen am Boden angekommen waren und sich zu einer wild umher krabbelnden, zischenden, pechschwarzen Masse sammelten, die kaum eine Lücke ließen. Schon bald wirkten die Insekten auf dem Boden massiv. Wie eine Masse aus schwarzem Schleim. Und sie wurde größer. Mit jedem einzelnen Augenschlag ihrerseits._

_Sie richtete ihren Blick schnell nach oben, um diese Viecher nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Sie erinnerten sie, an die schlimmste Form, die ein Varuga vielleicht annehmen konnte. Aber da stand Jiki nicht mehr. Besser gesagt, er war nicht mehr allein. Und dann auch wieder nicht. Neben der Person, die wohl einmal Jiki gewesen war, stand jetzt eine größer gewachsene Person, die wohl mal Tsukitachi dargestellt hatte. Beide Gesichter zu stillen Fratzen verzogen. Die Münder riesige, Löcher mit aufgerissenen Lippen die Weit offen standen, die Augen, tief geschwärzte, seelenlose Murmeln, die jetzt anstelle der Augen in den Augenhölen saßen. Ihre Nasen schienen wie abgestorben. Wie faulende Leichen in einem Sarg. Die Haut allerdings aschfahl, als wäre sämtliches Blut gewichen._

_Die Fremden, die sie einmal zu kennen geglaubt hatte, starrten sie stumm an, mit diesen angsteinflößenden, ausdruckslosen Fratzen._

_Sollte sie wegrennen? Ihre wichtigsten Werte nur dieses eine Mal über Bord werfen? Sie machte einen halben Schritt zurück. Ihre Sense war nicht da. Das war unmöglich..._

_Die Monster versuchten es ihr gleich zu tun. Sie scheiterten. Die schleimartige Käfermasse begann, sich an ihnen hoch zu fressen. Sie komplett zu verschlingen._

* * *

Mit einem schrillen Schrei – den man vermutlich bis hin zum zweiten Schiff der Circus Flotte hätte hören können – erwachte Kiichi aus ihrem Alptraum. Die Blauhaarige fuhr in ihrem Bett hoch und hielt sich geistesgegenwärtig die Stirn. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Wie ein verherrender Sturm, der einmal quer durchgeweht war...

»Kii-chan, schrei nicht so.« murmelte eine bekannte Stimme rechts von ihr.

Ein Blick in eben diese Richtung offenbarte ihr einen Rücken. Jikis Rücken um genau zu sein. Sein Blick richtete sich gen Wand, und obwohl der Andere sich in üblicher Circus-Montur breit gemacht hatte, wirkte es als hätte er geschlafen, oder zumindest gedöst.

Ein weiterer Schrei seitens Kiichi – diesmal allerdings mehr aus Empörung, als aus Angst – folgte. Sie machte einen Satz zurück, stieß aber beinahe sofort auf warmen Wiederstand in ihrem Rücken.

Die Circus-Kämpferin war einem schweren Herzinfarkt nahe, als sich zwei Arme um sie schlossen und ihr Ellenbogen, die sie dem Feind entgegen rammen wollte, mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit aufgehalten wurde.

»Kiichi, beruhig dich! Wir sind's...« tönte eine belustigte Stimme von der Anderen Seite.

Ein Blick über ihre Schulter, gab den Captain des Ersten Circus Schiffes Tsukitachi frei. Und zwar vollständig. Mund, Augen, Nase – alles war an seinem Platz und so wie es sein sollte.

Nachdem Tsukitachi sich sicher war, dass die Blauhaarige nicht gleich einen erneuten Angriff starten würde, ließ er sie schließlich frei. Kiichi setzte sich ungeduldig auf, während sie das Verlangen, probeweise an Jiki zu zerren, mühsam dahin zurück stopfte, wo es hergekommen war. Sie hatte sich zwar bereits davon überzeugt, dass Tsukitachi normal war, aber man konnte ja nie sicher genug gehen...

Ein paar Sekunden später, war ihr Verstand auch wieder voll funktionsfähig und aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht. Löste sich, von dem zugegebenermaßen angsteinflößendem Alptraum von gerade eben. Der Traum war zäh, und klebte wie Kaugummi, wollte nicht vergessen werden, das spürte sie. Sie zwang sich trotzdem zu vergessen.

Ihr misstrauischer Blick huschte von Links nach Rechts und wieder zurück. »Was macht ihr beide, in voller Arbeitsklamotte, in meinem Bett?« zischte sie.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Tsukitachis Gesicht, bevor er seine beiden Angestellten in einem Ruck an sich zog. »Also wenn wir dir nackt lieber wären, das würde auch gehen!«

»Nicht mit mir.« versicherte Jiki trocken. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Kiichi war sich sicher, er würde immer für Tsukumo empfinden.

»Nein!« fauchte sie schnell.

»Hm. Okay. Schlafanzug?!«

»Verdammt, ich hab gemeint, warum ihr überhaupt in _meinem_ Bett liegt, du perverser Sack!«

»Er hat mich gezwungen.«

Kiichi's Blick verdüsterte sich um noch eine Spur, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und sandte einen skeptischen Blick gen Tsukitachi.

»Jap. War meine Idee. Und Jiki ist ein Verräter, das aber nur nebenbei.« Anscheinend machte der Rothaarige keinen Hehl daraus.

Kiichi rammte dem Anderen in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und befreite sich aus dessen Umklammerung. Jiki tat es ihr gleich. »Erfahre ich dann vielleicht heute noch den Grund dafür, dass ihr meinen Schönheitsschlaf unterbrecht?«

»Zum einen, hast du ausgesehen als hätte dich jemand im Traum mit einer Kettensäge verfolgt, da läuft wohl kaum was von wegen Schönheitsschlaf. Und zum Anderen haben wir eine Varuga-Sichtung reinbekommen. Der Kurs ist schon gesetzt.«

* * *

Kiichi seufzte. Die Drei stampften jetzt schon seit geschätzten zwei Stunden durch dieses angebliche Waldgebiet, das aber tatsächlich sehr viel mehr nach Sumpf aussah. Zumindest ging sie davon aus, nachdem sie das letzte Mal ihre Stiefel gesehen hatte.

»Tsuki-chan! Wie lange soll das hier noch dauern? Wir haben nichts verdächtiges bemerkt, seit wir hier angekommen sind.«

Angesprochener Tsukitachi, der vorausgelaufen war, blickte seine beiden Angestellten über die Schulter an. »Du kennst das doch. Früher oder später zeigen sie sich schon.«

»Richtig. Ich, Kiichi, weiß das. Du scheinst das allerdings mal wieder vergessen zu haben. Hör auf so faul zu sein und mach deine Arbeit. Du bist schließlich unser Boss.«

Tsukitachi ließ sich darüber nichts anmerken, verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen und setzte seinen Weg gelassen weiter fort.

Jiki schüttelte den Kopf. »Du lässt dir zu viel gefallen.«

»Tu ich das?« erwiderte der Rothaarige in seinem üblichen Tonfall.

Wenn es nach Kiichi ging, war sie froh mit einigermaßen kompetenten Leuten arbeiten zu können. Allerdings gab es diese seltenen Momente, in denen Tsukitachi Yogi glich – und die waren ihr zu wider. Gruselig und unnatürlich.

Jikis Kopf, zuckte nach rechts. Kiichi folge dieser Bewegung mit den Augen. In der Regel, konnte man nämlich auf seine vertrauen...

Tatsächlich. Ein seichtes Rascheln in einem der Büsche. Langsam schlich dieses Etwas weiter. Brachte das Geäst vereinzelt zum Rascheln. Es schien, als beobachte dieses Etwas sie, oder verfolgte sie sogar.

»Jiki.« Tsukitachi gab Angesprochenem mit einem Blick über die Schulter zu verstehen, was er nun zu tun hatte.

»Schon verstanden. Ich werd' mir das ansehen.«

Der Schwarzhaarge vollführte eine kleine Handbewegung und seine Peitsche, materialisierte sich. Einen Wimpernschlag später schien es so, als hätte er sich im Nichts aufgelöst. Kiichi wusste es besser. Er war einfach nur schnell.

Trotz allem, kam ihr die ganze Angelegenheit seltsam vor. So verräterisch. Es konnte nur eine Falle sein. Und Tsukitachi mochte albern sein aber in der Regel wusste er, was er tat. Meistens. Deshalb vermutete die Blauhaarige, dass er seine Gründe gehabt haben musste, sie so absichtlich in eine offensichtliche Falle laufen zu lassen. Ohne Verstärkung. Ohne jemanden angefunkt zu haben.

Nicht, dass sie das wirklich brauchen würden. Sie war sich sicher, jeder einzelne von ihnen, hatte zehnmal mehr drauf, als diese idiotischen und vor allem begriffsstutzigen Varuga.

Natürlich war es ihr – war sie auch noch so in ihren Überlegungen versunken – aufgefallen, dass ihr Vorgesetzter irgendwann vor einer massiven Steinwand stehen geblieben war. Tsukitachi hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

Sie konnte den Humor des Rothaarigen nicht teilen. Ein steinernes Gebäude inmitten der Pampa, in der sie die Mission hatten, Varuga zu eliminieren, war selten besonders gut. Außerdem war Jiki noch nicht zurück. Was seltsam war. Kiichi schätzte, dass circa 15 Minuten vergangen sein mussten. Normalerweise brauchte der Andere nicht mal annähernd solange...

Tsukitachi umrundete das Gebäude zur Hälfte, bis er eine schwerfällig aussehende Tür fand. Ein winziges Fenster in der linken oberen Ecke. Diese ganze Wand, war mit einer merkwürdig geformten Ranke bewachsen. Kiichi blinzelte. Das erachtete sie ebenfalls als „nicht gut".

Der Rothaarige stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Lass uns mal reinschauen!«

»Sag mal, Tsuki-chan... Hast du sie noch alle?« Die Miene der jungen Frau verfinsterte sich. Sie zog die Stirn kraus. _Das kann er doch unmöglich ernst meinen._

»Wieso nicht? Sieht doch einladend aus.« Obwohl sie den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht überhörte, wusste sie bereits, dass das nichts an Tsukitachis Plänen änderte.

»Jiki ist noch nicht wieder zurück.«

»Seit wann bist du der Meinung, dass du nicht ohne Hilfe kämpfen kannst?«

»Kiichi braucht keine Hilfe...« nuschelte sie schlecht gelaunt.

Jetzt hatte sie wohl kaum eine Andere Wahl als dem Rothaarigen zu folgen. Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren wollte den Kopf über ihre eigene Naivität schütteln. Sie hasste es. Natürlich würde sie dazu in der Lage sein, zu kämpfen! Dafür brauchte sie Jikis Hilfe nicht. Sie brauchte dafür niemandes Hilfe!

Tsukitachi drückte die Klinke probeweise hinunter. Das Metall klang verdächtig nach Rost, und beinahe so, als könnte man es mit einer abrupten Bewegung entzwei brechen...

Der Ältere schaute sich mit einem fragenden Blick nach ihr um. Sandte ihr eine Art „Bist-du-bereit?-Blick". Kiichi verzog den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich und erwiderte mit einem irritierten Ausdruck. Sie war jederzeit bereit, zu kämpfen und sich zu verteidigen!

Der Captain des Ersten Schiffes wagte einen Zweiten Versuch. Dieses Mal sprang die – eigentlich – schwere Tür förmlich auf. Ließ die beiden in eine gähnende, tiefschwarze und scheinbar unendlich große Leere blicken.

Tsukitachi machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

»Du willst da ernsthaft reingehen? Planlos?!« zischte Kiichi aufgebracht und biss sich auf die Zunge, um jetzt nichts vollkommen Ungeschicktes über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Der Idiot, der da ziellos in die Schwärze rannte, war immer noch ihr Boss... Dem sie eigentlich vertrauen sollte.

Er schien sie sowieso nicht zuhören. Entweder das, oder er ignorierte sie geflissentlich, was er noch nie gewagt hatte. Jedenfalls antwortete er nicht und setzte weiter einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Seine Umrisse verblassten schon bald beinahe, in der Finsternis.

Entgegen ihren Willen, bereitete sich ein viel zu großes, mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus. Die Circus-Kämpferin ahnte, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und plötzlich waren die Erinnerungen an ihren Traum wieder da, die sie so mühsam verbannt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie das alles schon fast vergessen. Jetzt allerdings, als sie in die Dunkelheit starrte, waren diese Bilder in ihrem Klopf, klarer als sie hätten sein sollen...

Und es erschreckte sie – erneut gegen ihren Willen – ungemein.

»Tsuki-chan!« fauchte sie deshalb, um die Unsicherheit in ihrem Inneren mit aller Kraft zu überspielen und machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorn.

Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte war, dass ihr Captain in die Dunkelheit latschte, und sie hier zurück ließ. Auch wenn sie das ganz bestimmt niemals zugeben würde. Zumindest nicht, bis sie nicht auf ihrem Sterbebett lag, und ihr Gewissen erleichtern musste...

Als hätte sie es nicht geahnt. Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt nach vorn getan, und wütend in der Dunkelheit herum getastet (und nein, sie würde ebenfalls eher sterben, als zuzugeben, dass sie nach dem Mantel des Rothaarigen getastet hatte, um sich daran zu klammern, oder viel mehr zu krallen, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen...), schlug diese verfluchte Tür, die ihr ursprüngliches Gewicht offenbar wieder erlangt hatte, hinter ihr zu. Mit einem lautstarken Knall.

Kiichi hoffte nur, dass Jiki sie aufbekam, sollte dieser sich nicht verlaufen.

Mit einem Mal wurde die junge Frau insgeheim _sehr_ unruhig. Anfangs hatte sie Tsukitachis Schritte noch hören können. Sie hatten in ihren Ohren gehallt, wie ein tausendfaches Echo. Jetzt wiederum, war es um sie herum totenstill. Also war dieses augenscheinlich kleine Gebäude entweder sehr viel größer als sie gedacht hatte, oder man spielte mit ihren Sinnen, wie diese zwei Elenden Trottel, im Palnedo-Haus...

Sie blinzelte angestrengt. Es drang zwar nur wenig Licht hinein, aber wenigstens war es nicht vollständig dunkel. So konnten ihre Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnen und allmählich Umrisse ausmachen.

Misstrauisch tat sie ihren ersten Schritt. Die Sache gefielt ihr nicht. Sie war Kiichi! Sie war nicht gern hilflos und hatte dieses Gefühl genauso satt, wie im Normalfall gar nicht erst nötig.

Die Blauhaarige nahm sich vor, sich selbst für ihre Blödheit zu bestrafen, nicht eher an ihre Sense gedacht zu haben. Mit einem kräftigen Zischen, sirrte die Sichel durch die Luft, als Kiichi sie erscheinen ließ. Sie machte sich auf einen Kampf bereit. Sie war ja schon froh, ihre Ausbildung nicht vollkommen vergessen zu haben und ihre Waffe überhaupt geholt zu haben.

Kiichi tat einen entschlossenen Schritt vorwärts und stieß in etwas Warmes, aber unnachgiebiges. Erschrocken holte sie zum Schlag aus, doch ein Geräusch ließ sie erstarren.

Ein klebriges, klatschendes Geräusch. Als würde eine halbwegs massive Masse, aus einer gewissen Höhe heraus, auf dem Boden aufkommen. Ein ekelerregender Geruch lag mit einem Mal in der Luft. Wie um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Da hatte also tatsächlich jemand ihre Sinne verwirrt.

Die junge Frau zwang sich aus der Starre und machte den Versuch, ihre Waffe abermals zu erheben.

Bevor sie sich aber bewegen konnte, klickte irgendwo in weiter Ferne etwas. Ein grelles, unangenehmes Licht durchflutete den Raum und stach unerbittlich in ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte angestrengt und ignorierte die Tränen die sich, wegen des Augenreizenden Lichtes, in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten.

Sie blickte widerspenstig hoch, gegen das Licht, und erblickte Tsukitachi, der ihren Blick überrascht erwiderte. Kiichi widerstand dem Drang sich an ihn zu klammern. Sie war Kiichi, und so etwas Lächerliches und Feiges wie diese Spielerei mit ihrer Sehkraft, würde sie wohl kaum unterkriegen!

Die junge Frau brachte mit einem irritierten, genervten Blick zur Seite, zwei Schritte Abstand, zwischen sich und ihren Vorgesetzten. Sie blickte an eben diesem vorbei. Ein kleiner Raum mit schmutzigen, feuchten Steinwänden und einem ähnlichen Boden. Erinnerte an eine altertümliche Lagerhalle, oder an einen Keller in dem man Leichen einmauert... Nichts was auch nur im Entferntesten an Möbel erinnert. Keine Türen und keine Fenster bis auf die Exemplare am Eingang...

Tsukitachis Gesicht bekam einen leeren, beinahe geschockten Ausdruck. Kiichi konnte fast mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie diesen, noch nie an dem Captain gesehen hatte. »Kiichi.«

_Tropf, tropf. Tropf, tropf..._

Kiichi folgte seinem Blick, wie in Zeitlupe. Jetzt, da sie diesen verstörten und erschrockenen Blick in Tsukitachis Augen gesehen hatte, ahnte sie bereits, was sie gleich sehen würde.

Es war merkwürdig. Sie hatte es erwartet. Sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst. Warum war da also dieses verwirrte Schwindelgefühl? Das dröhnen in ihrem Kopf und ihre Brust die sich unweigerlich schmerzlich zusammenzog, als würde jemand versuchen, sie mit einem Korsett auf elendste Art und Weise zu ersticken, als sie den Körper sah?

Die Leiche, unter der sich eine Blutpfütze gebildet hatte. Auf die einzelne Tropfen hinunter rieselten, wie um diesen grauenhaften Anblick zu perfektionieren. Um sie im Gedächtnis der zwei lebenden Anwesenden, auf immer und ewig einzubrennen. Jikis Leiche.

Jikis Leiche, die ausgeweidet aussah und mit dem Kopf und Gesicht voran, auf dem Boden aufgekommen war. Die Brille lag schräg unter seinem Kopf begraben und Kiichi war sich merkwürdig sicher, dass das Andere Glas, welches sie nicht sehen konnte, zerbrochen und zersplittert war. Vermutlich in sein Auge gebohrt.

Jiki war inzwischen nicht mehr, als ein blutrotes Ding, dass stank und sie dazu brachte fast vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren. Ob aus Wut oder Angst wusste sie tatsächlich nicht. Es war ihr eigentlich auch egal.

Der Andere würde sich nie wieder rühren. Dafür trugen sie beide die Schuld. Außerdem, leuchtete ihr ein, dass ihr Gegner im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mörderisch, vielleicht sogar unbezwingbar sein musste. Zu seinen Lebzeiten war der Schwarzhaarige wirklich kein leichter Gegenspieler gewesen. Niemals. Aus diesem Grund, hatte Kiichi ihn als Kollegen akzeptiert.

Es sah aus, wie ein greller Blitz. Oder etwas, das zu schnell für ihre Augen war, als dass sie es wirklich wahrnehmen könnte. Sie sah nur am Rande, wie Tsukitachi mit einem Schlag zu Boden gerissen wurde. In noch nicht mal einem Wimpernschlag. Sie sah die Blutsprenkel an ihr vorbei gleiten. Für einen Moment blieb ihr das Herz stehen, während ihr Verstand gleichzeitig drohte, vollends aufzugeben.

Doch sie zwang sich mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft, weiterzumachen. Jetzt nicht nachzudenken. Einfach draufhauen. Und wenn sie starb, nicht kampflos.

Tsukitachis Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf. Bewegte sich nicht mehr. Der Zylinder rutschte ihm vom Kopf. Den Toten interessierte es nicht mehr.

Kiichi schluckte. Ihr Herz pochte unermüdlich in ihrer Brust, das Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und half ihr, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und ihre Angriffsposition zu wahren. Die Schwarze Schleimmasse kam in einer Blitzbewegung auf sie zu. Drohte, sie wie eine scharfe Klinge, komplett zu durchdringen.

Sie hob die Sense und schlug zu.

Da war kein Denken mehr. Das war unmöglich. Einfach nur ein Wille. Ein Wille zu überleben. Auch wenn sie gar nicht wirklich wusste, wozu überhaupt. Dieses Ding war offenbar unsterblich und unmöglich zu besiegen. Und die Tür schien mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Das Licht wurde mit einem Mal gedimmt. Die Sense sirrte durch die Luft. Sie traf auf keinen Wiederstand. Der unbezwingbare Feind löste sich in feine Staubpartikel auf.

Totenstille.

Kiichi konnte ihren eigenen Atem hören. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch niemals darauf angewiesen gewesen war, so eine Angst in sich verspüren zu müssen. Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war.

War es vorbei? Es hätte normalerweise keinen Sinn ergeben. Es war ihr egal. Sie fühlte sich dumpf. Wie in einem schrecklichen Alptraum gefangen.

Sie sah hinüber zu dem inzwischen vollkommen in Rot getauchten Körper ihres Vorgesetzten. Schmiss alle ihre Verhaltensmuster über Bord und war mit einem Satz an seiner Seite. Wenigstens war Tsukitachi weniger zerfetzt als Jiki...

Vergessen war ihr dämlicher Stolz. Sie bekam es ohnehin kaum noch mit, wie ihr Kopf auf die Brust der Leiche prallte. Wie ihre Finger sich an seinem Kragen fest krallten und wie fassungslose Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter liefen und versuchten, das Blut fortzuspülen. Es gelang ihnen nicht.

_Das ist alles ein schrecklicher Alptraum... Es muss einer sein – Oh Gott! Lass es ein Alptraum sein, ich schwöre ich tue alles dafür. Ich schwöre ich versuche netter zu sein, alles! Oh Gott... Das ist ein Alptraum...-_

* * *

»Kssssccchhhh... Kiichi!«

Die Blauhaarige riss die Augen auf. Ihr eigener Atem strich warm über ihre Wangen. Sie entfernte ihr Gesicht verwirrt von dem Material an das es eben noch gepresst war und starrte verwundert auf einen Hemdkragen. Er war feucht... Genau wie ihre Wangen. Kiichi versuchte ihre Finger zu entspannen, die sich wie krampfhaft, im Stoff des Hemdes verfangen hatten.

Ein weiteres Paar Hände half ihr mit sanfter Bestimmtheit dabei.

Erschrocken sah sie auf. Tsukitachi. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich sowohl Verwunderung als auch ein Ausdruck den sie nicht deuten konnte. Irgendwie neu. »Was war denn mit dir los?« lachte der Rothaarige.

Kiichi blinzelte. Nur langsam fand sie den Weg in die Realität zurück. In die beruhigende, echte Realität! Lobet den Herrn... War es nur ein Traum gewesen? Oder war man möglicherweise gnädig mit ihr?! Das war... absurd.

Als sie bemerkte, wo sie sich befand, brachte sie mit einem leisen Aufschrei und einem Satz zurück, Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Vorgesetzten. Dieser stützte sich nur auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, mit dem man genauso gut eine Geisteskranke bedenken könnte.

»Kii-chan. Schrei nicht so.« Jiki... Jiki!

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und tatsächlich. Der Schwarzhaarige lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf der Matratze. Moment mal...

»Was macht ihr hier, in voller Arbeitsklamotte, in meinem Bett?«

»Hättest du uns lieber nackt?«

»Nein!«

»Okay. Schlafanzug?«

»Ach verdammt, ich meinte warum...-« sie zögerte. Blinzelte. Das kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

»Er hat mich gezwungen.« nuschelte Jiki.

»Jap. Das war meine Idee. Und Jiki ist ein Verräter.«

»...Aber das nur so nebenbei?!« ergänzte die Blauhaarige, während sie sich aufsetzte und umwandte.

»Ja... das war exakt das, was ich sagen wollte...« bestätigte Tsukitachi.

»Ja, wolltest du.«

»UHRGS!«, zu mehr war Jiki kaum mehr fähig, bevor er sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Vorgesetzten wandte. »Siehst du, das haben wir jetzt davon! Deswegen bin ich dagegen mich in die Betten von unberechenbaren Personen zu legen. Sie wollen dich umarmen und töten dich stattdessen fast.

Tsukitachi grinste bloß verwirrt und entschuldigend, während er hilflos versuchte der jungen Frau beschwichtigend auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

»Ich weiß, du hattest vor, heute auf eine Mission in irgendeiner verdammten Pampa-Landschaft zu gehen, aber sag mir bitte, dass der Kurs noch nicht gesetzt ist und wir das noch abbrechen.«

»Wäre eigentlich möglich aber warum...-«

»_Bitte!_« kreischte die Blauhaarige schon fast.

Tsukitachi und Jiki tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. Es war vermutlich besser, es dabei zu belassen und erst mal nicht nachzufragen...

Kiichi hatte für ihren Teil nicht vor, die zwei Menschen, die ihr am wichtigsten waren zum wiederholten Male elendig wegsterben zu sehen... Und wenn es auch eine verrückte Zeitschleife gewesen war, die sie solange zurück auf Anfang stieß, bis sie es endlich begriffen hatte. Sie riskierte es lieber nicht. Herrje... Sie musste wirklich geistesgestört sein, dass sie das gerade eben gedacht hatte. Sowohl der Teil mit den wichtigen Menschen, als auch der Gedanke mit der Zeitschleife.

Sie hoffte einfach mal, dass es sich um einen furchtbaren Traum handelte. Ob sie ihr versprechen einhalten konnte... wusste sie allerdings nicht. Vielleicht auf ihrem Sterbebett. Irgendwann.


End file.
